figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Raider Zero
Raider Zero is a game created by Pseudolonewolf. Unlike his other RPG-esque games, Raider Zero is an adventure/platformer, and shares many traits with the "Metroidvania" or "Castletroid" archetypes. It is currently "Abandoned"; Pseudolonewolf is not planning to work on it anytime soon. Gameplay Plot Level 1 In Raider Zero, you play as the Cyrian pirate Arkus Zei. The opening cut-scene shows Arkus Zei in his ship, Sapphiros, when he discovers the abandoned generation ship that the game takes place in. You begin game play in the Cargo Bay, where you learn the basics of the game and meet the major enemy of the game, Gruen, who is a Gloth. The first sub-boss is a giant cargo crane. After you defeat the crane, you gain your first rifle. After a little more back-story from Gruen, you continue through the level to fight the Security Drone, the first Level Boss. After defeating the Security Drone, you gain your first shield, which is a lifesaver throughout the game. After this important battle, you gain entrance to the second level of the game. Level 2 The second level of the game is a massive network of sewers. The level starts out with an exchange of words with Gruen. After some moving around in pipes, swimming, and avoiding fan blades, you reach the second sub-boss, the Necroparasite. You only receive a crystal from this boss. After some more moving, swimming, and avoiding fan blades, you come upon the second Level Boss of the game, the Kraken. You receive the Zeusea Rifle, which is just a stronger rifle that can replace your older rifle you received from the Crane. Also, I've run into a slight frustration. There are 2 rooms at the top right (probably treasure) that I simply cannot get to. How could you do that? Level 3 The third level is the crew quarters, and is relatively small compared to the sewers. The level has two bosses. The first one is Gruen, and the second is the Nnengral Captain. Gruen This fight starts out with Gruen and Arkus talking about Arkus's parents, and Gruen challenges Arkus to a fight. You take him up on it. The way to defeat Gruen is to jump up on the platform quickly, then fire with the Zeusea until he uses his attacks which are a machine-gun laser and laser spread. Keep your shield up and stand by the wall while he is doing these, and then advance to the edge of the platform. Gruen will back up and stop shooting. Crouch and use the rifle on him. Keep doing this until Gruen gets to half HP, then he will congratulate you on your victory. Nnengral Captain This is ridiculously easy. The key is timing, though. The Nnengral Captain accuses you of trying to kill his people, then lifts off with his UFO. Keep your shield up and facing him until an armored Nnengral comes from the left side. Use your pistol on the Nnengral. Immediately after you've killed it, throw a grenade at the tractor beam which will have activated. The grenade will be sucked up into the ship, and do a small amount of damage. Wait until the ship comes down, then use the Zeusea on it. Keep repeating until the HP bar goes down to zero, then the Nnengral Captain will persuade you to spare him. I'll leave the plot of this to you, though. It'll be interesting. Level 4 This level is the biodome section of the colony ship. The terrain can be a bit confusing at first, but you'll soon get used to it. The main difficulty is the number of tricky jumps and timing with platforms. There is no boss for this section, for some reason. However, it is very possible to miss most of the level. To get to the majority of the level, in the room (I'll be inserting the room name here shortly!), jump down the second pit. It leads to some water, with jellyfish and fans in it. In the second room, called Orienteering, you'll get the level map. It should be (relatively) easy from then on. Make sure you get the Purple Keycard from Gruen first, though! Level 5 This is a watchtower on the ship. The second room on this ship is as far as you'll go in this direction, since after the fan and ceiling spikes, there is no way up, and the room loops on itself if you go down (unless you go down the way you came in). Level 6 This is the engine room. You get here from the biodome sewers. There are many red drones here that resemble the green ones found in the cargo hold, with the exception that they explode upon taking damage. Oftentimes, a good tactic is to simply raise your shield and walk through them. Level 7 This is The Rend, a spot on the underside of the colony ship (or so it appears). It leads from the engine room. Its enemies are fairly simple compared to some previous zones, but most of the challenge lies in the platforming zones, which are fairly difficult. Music Reception See also * Arkus Zei * Gruen * Raider * Nnengral External links * Raider Zero on Fig Hunter Category:Game Category:Abandoned games Category:Raider